Crystal Tears
by DaanKaulitz
Summary: CORREÇÃO - ONESHOT //Hinata vive um dilema. Dois corações disputam seu amor, mas a dúvida não deixa ela escolher...Alguém quer realmente amá-la, mas outros pensam apenas em segundas intenções...


**Fanfic: ****Crystal Tears**

**Data: **07/03/09

**Nº de caps. : **Naum seei XD

**Classificação :** +14

**Gênero:** Comédia Romântica

**Criado por: ****Ravena Cullen & Daan Kaulitz**

**Disclaimer: **O Neji é a perfeição em forma de anime. /uiq *--*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------//-------------------------------------------------------------------//---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O primeiro dia de aula de Hinata...

Era março, meio do semestre...

Na frente do colégio, estão todos os alunos, cada um no seu ão Hinata vai caminhando no meio de todos os alunos, com a cabeça baixa, olhando para o chão e com o caderno nas mãos. Hinata vai caminhando sem prestar atenção com o que acontece em seu de repente, Naruto, que estava de skate fugindo da Sakura,atropela a pobre da Hinata. Hinata cai de joelhos, Naruto cai de traseiro, e Sakura cai de cara. Naruto fica sentado com a mão na cabeça, quando Sakura o levanta e começa a sacudí-lo, dá um soco na cabeça do coitado e depois grita:

- Como você ousa pegar meu pôster do Nick Jonas???

- Ai, ai, essa doeu Sakura-chan! - disse Naruto choramingando e com a mão na cabeça, que estava com um galo enorme.

Toda a escola parou e ficou observando o escândalo.

- Noobs...eles não tem o que fazer, e ainda ficam armando escândalos...- Neji disse friamente.

Então ele entrou no colégio junto com a TenTen, que queria muito ver a confusão, mas decidiu seguir com Neji só para ficar perto dele.

- Ai...! - Hinata se levanta lentamente, com o joelho machucado.

Sakura solta Naruto, que cai de cara; E vai ajudar Hinata:

- Você está bem? - Sakura perguntou.

- S-sim...- Hinata respondeu.

- Seu joelho está machucado. Vamos à enfermaria. - Sakura disse. Naruto então vai atrás delas.

Saindo da enfermaria, eles vão para a sala de aula, que é a mesma de Sakura, Naruto e...Neji. Enquanto isso, Neji estava sentado no fundo da sala, e brincando com uma caneta, quando o professor Kakashi chega , e entra na sala.

- Bom dia!! Cof cof..!! - De repente dá um ataque de tosse no professor.

_Pensamentos do Neji_

_- ''Mas que baka..''_

_Fim dos pensamentos do Neji_

_Pensamentos do Naruto_

_- '' Aff...se ao menos ele tirasse essa máscara para tossir direito...Eu acho que essa máscara é tão velha que está até empoeirada.É por isso que ele sempre tem esses ataques de tosse...''_

_Fim dos pensamentos do Naruto (ele pensa?? o.õ)_

Então passa o ataque de tosse do professor.

- Bom turma, temos uma nova aluna. Diga-nos seu nome , querida. - disse o professor.

- Hyuuga...Hinata.

Ao ouvir o nome de Hinata, Neji acabou se engasgando com a tampa de caneta que ele estava mordendo, e começa a tossir. Naruto, que estava do seu lado, se levanta e diz:

- Acho melhor eu sair daqui, pode ser contagioso.

Então havia desocupado um lugar, justamente ao lado de Neji, e então foi lá que Hinata se sentou. Ela ficou calada até a hora do intervalo, quando Sakura e Naruto chegaram, e se apresentaram:

- Yo! Eu sou Haruno Sakura.

- Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, yoroshiku!

- Eu sou Hyuuga Hinata. - Hinata respondeu timidamente.

Então conversa vai, conversa vem, quando Neji passa por eles, e nesse instante Hinata parou de falar e ficou parada, depois a sineta da saída toca. Na saída, Hinata sai por último, Naruto e Sakura dizem que vão para outro lugar. Hinata sai sozinha, quando...começa a chover. Então Hinata corre com a pasta na cabeça, quando ela tropeçou e o curativo que ela tinha no joelho saiu,e depois cai. Então logo em seguida Neji aparece com um guarda-chuva, e resolve ajudá-la. A rua neste momento estava deserta. Neji estava segurando o guarda-chuva, então ele só pôde usar uma das mãos para ajudá-la. Mas no momento que ele a puxou, ele derrubou o guarda-chuva e Hinata acabou caindo em cima de Neji. Os dois estavam muito próximos, o que fez com que ambos ficassem super corados.

Então Neji se levanta, pega o guarda-chuva e logo em seguida levanta Hinata. Como a rua estava deserta, ele decidiu levá-la até o ponto de ônibus. Chegando lá, Neji diz:

- Ah!.. Me desculpe, eu me esqueci de me apresentar...Meu nome é Hyuuga Neji.

- Yoroshiku. Eu sou Hyuuga Hinata.

- Huh? Hinata...? Hinata-sama, é você???

- Nii-san???

- Hinata-sama, a quanto tempo eu não te vejo...

- Eu também , nii-san..Você está muito mudado...

- Você também. Está muito..linda...

- Nii-san!! - Hinata cora levemente. Então Naruto aparece.

- Hinata!! O que você acha de ir treinar com a Sakura e eu depois da aula?

- Boa idéia. O Otou-san vai levar a Hanabi no shopping. Então eu posso ir...

- Ótimo!! Neji, você quer vir conosco?

- T-tá...Claro...

- Feito, então eu acho que já estou indo.

Então o ônibus chega, e Hinata sobe no ônibus, sorridente. No dia seguinte, no final da aula, Sakura diz a Hinata que vai se atrasar um pouco, então pede para ela e Neji irem na frente.

Chegando ao campo de treinamento,eles ficaram sentados, um de costas para o outro. Neji cansou de esperá-los, se levanta e diz:

- Hinata -sama, acho que eles não vem...

- Hum.. - murmurou Hinata.

- Mas o que você acha de treinarmos, só nós dois?

- Certo...- Hinata responde com um sorriso no rosto.

Ambos se preparam. Neji lança inúmeras shurikens na direção de Hinata, e ela usa sua defesa absoluta para as armas não a acertarem. Neji fica impressionado com o que vê, e diz:

- Vejo que melhorou bastante...

- Nii-san...não me subestime!

Depois de ficarem treinando por um bom tempo, Hinata já estava cansada. Então Neji a ataca, e ela cai. Ele corre desesperadamente na direção de Hinata, e a envolve em seus braços (uii!), pedindo desculpas. Neji ficou observando a bela garota...ele não resistiu e a beijou, o que fez com que Hinata corasse violentamente.

- Me desculpe Hinat...- Neji não conseguiu terminar o que ia o beijou.

Neji a abraçou, e sussurrou no ouvido de Hinata:

- Hinata-sama, eu te amo..

- E-eu também te amo, nii-san...- Em seguida ela o beijou novamente, como se fosse o que eles mais precisavam naquele momento.

Mas o que os dois não sabiam era que a TenTen estava escondida, observando tudo. Neji então parou o treinamento. Hinata havia machucado o pé, e por isso não conseguia caminhar direito. (Essa Hinata acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje, não acham?)

- Tenho que ir, estou com fome. Vou almoçar, nii-san.

- Você não está conseguindo caminhar direito. O que você acha de irmos ao Ichiraku?

- Okay, mas eu não consigo caminhar direito...

- Sem problema...

Neji a colocou em suas costas e a carregou até o Ichiraku. Enquanto isso, TenTen já estava preperando seu plano de separação contra Neji e Hinata.

Sasuke havia chegado de viagem, e estava conversando com Ino, Sakura e Naruto na floricultura de Ino, a floricultura Yamanaka. TenTen chega, e chama Sasuke para uma conversa a sós.

- Yo, Sasuke.

- Yo, TenTen, faz tempo que eu não te vejo...Tem novidades? Tem TenTen?

- Ora seu baka, quer parar de repetir isso?

- Tá, tá, foi mal. Mas e aí? O que você queria falar comigo?

- Hehe..Chegou uma nova aluna no colégio.

- Aff,..grande coisa...

- Calma. Deixa eu terminar.

- Tudo bem.

- Essa aluna..Você já conhece com certeza...Hyuuga Hinata.

- O quê ??? Sério???

TenTen sabia que Sasuke sempre teve uma queda por Hinata.

- Sasuke..você ainda gosta dela, não é?

- ...Gosto sim...

- Hum...pois eu não trago boas notícias...A Hinata está ficando com o Neji! Meu Neji!

- Grr..! Maldito! Eu não vou deixar isso barato! Você vai?

- O que você acha?

- Agora temos que pensar em algo...

- Fica já pensei nisso. Vai ter uma festa na mansão Uzumaki. Com certeza eles vão.

Eles foram falar com Naruto e perguntaram se ele já havia convidado Neji e Hinata para a festa.

- Neji e Hinata já foram convidados? - Sasuke perguntou.

- Ainda não - Naruto disse - mas daqui a pouco eu vou convidá-los pessoalmente.

- Não. Pode deixar que nós os convidamos. - TenTen falou.

- Okay.

Então eles foram até o Ichiraku. Sasuke sentou-se ao lado de Hinata e TenTen sentou-se ao lado de Neji. Então eles começam a conversar, até que Sasuke fala da festa.

- Naruto pediu para nós virmos aqui convidar vocês para a festa dele amanhã à noite.

- Tô nessa! - Neji respondeu.

- Eu vou também. - Hinata disse.

- Okay. Sayonara.

- Sayonara.

Neji carregou Hinata até sua casa, cuidou dos ferimentos dela, e depois foi embora. Hinata estava super feliz pelo que havia acontecido. Ela só pensava naquele moreno de orbes perolados que a havia beijado. (uii! essa me arrepiiou agora...) Ela se deitou na cama e abraçou um ursinho de pelúcia que tinha, que ela chamou de Neji.(Jah fiz isso com um dos meus ursinhos...) O celular de Hinata toca. Era Sasuke.

- Yo, Hina. Você quer vir à festa comigo?

- Eu acho que não vai dar...

- Porque...

- Eu tenho que sair amanhã... (desculpa esfarrapada XD)

- Ah tá bom então..Ja ne.

- Ja ne.

Hinata pensou em convidar Neji para ir a festa com ela. Hinata então, antes de sair, escreve um bilhete para ele, e decide entregá-lo ao seu amado no meio da noite. então ela sai, mas quando chega na frente da casa de Neji, ela se depara com uma cena que jamais esperava ver. TenTen havia chegado primeiro para convidá-lo para a festa. Quando ela vê Hinata, TenTen agarra Neji e começa a beijar seu rosto e passar a mão lentamente em seu pescoço. Neji ficou paralisado, e Hinata, vendo tudo aquilo, começou a chorar. Neji a viu e tenta correr atrás dela, mas ela saiu dali aos prantos e deixou o bilhete cair. Então Neji pegou o bilhete e ele não pôde conter as lágrimas que caíram sobre o tentou de tudo para tentar falar com ela, mas não conseguiu. Neji não havia acreditado no que acabara de acontecer. Hinata estava arrasada. Então ela ligou para Sasuke e aceitou o convite dele. No dia seguinte, Neji vai tentar explicar o que aconteceu à Hinata, mas ele a vê com Sasuke, então ele desiste logo em seguida e acaba aceitando o convite da TenTen. Então Neji vai atrás de Naruto, que estava conversando com a Sakura.

- Sakura-chan, vamos ao zoológico?

- Na última vez que nós fomos você passou a tarde toda ''conversando'' com suas primas.

- Hum... eu não sei porque mas aquelas raposas gostaram de mim...(mais baka impossível! XD)

- Yo..Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? - Neji perguntou.

- Não não, imagina..- Sakura disse.

_Pensamentos da Sakura_

_-'' Pra falar a verdade, chegou na hora certa...''_

_Fim dos pensamentos da Sakura_

- Etto...Você está namorando com a Hinata?? - Naruto perguntou.

- Eu.. Estava... - Neji respondeu muito triste.

- O que houve? - Sakura perguntou.

- Nada de mais...deixa pra lá. Ja ne. - Neji saiu dali desapontado.

- Ja ne...- os dois responderam meio secos.

- Amor...O que você acha que aconteceu? - Sakura pergunta.

- Sakura-chan... Não faço a menor idéia....

A festa havia começado, Minato e Kushina haviam saído, deixando apenas os DJ's na casa, junto com as pessoas que ainda estavam chegando. Naruto e Sakura foram para a porta da mansão receber os convidados. Neji e TenTen chegaram primeiro, e ficaram sentados no sofá.Apesar de TenTen tentar animar Neji, ela não conseguia, pois ele estava muito, mas muito desanimado. Quando Hinata e Sasuke chegam, a mansão já estava lotada, e a festa estava pegando fogo. Naruto e Sakura estavam dominando a festa, e os DJ's estavam inspirados.

Sasuke leva Hinata para um quarto. Então ele a beija, começa a acariciá-la, e Hinata corresponde, mas os carinhos dele começaram a ficar mais pesados e maliciosos , ele parou de beijá-la e avançou no pescoço dela, beijando mais intensamente, fazendo Hinata gemer. Ele então a joga na cama e logo em seguida deita sobre ela, voltando a beijá-la; Hinata estava sem reação. Ele então começa a despir Hinata,e a provocou com seus beijos maliciosos, até ela perder totalmente o controle. Mas Hinata, por um instante, viu o rosto de Neji, se desvaindo em lágrimas. Hinata então afasta Sasuke de si, se veste novamente e sai correndo desesperada a procura de Neji, se afogando em prantos. Ela o encontra com a TenTen, e sem se importar com a presença dela, Hinata puxa Neji para perto de si, e sem receios, ela o beija. TenTen ficou com a maior cara de idiota. Sasuke aparece e fica pasmo com o que vê. Neji meio assustado com a atitude da Hyuuga, a abraça. Hinata então diz:

- Nii-san...Eu..Eu não tenho forças para ficar longe de você..Eu estive pensando em você o tempo todo...- Hinata disse com os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu também, Hinata-sama...Só conseguia pensar em você o tempo todo.

Nesse momento Naruto para a música e vai até eles. Sasuke e TenTen ficaram tentou puxar Neji. Mas Hinata colocou seu braço na frente dele e disse:

- ELE É MEU!!

TenTen saiu dali furiosa, mas no caminho ela encontra Rock Lee...Sasuke ficou furioso e tentou atacar Neji, mas Neji foi mais rápido e deu um soco na cara do Sasuke, que caiu direto na piscina. Sasuke não sabia nadar, então Naruto foi salvá-lo, mas o mal-agradecido o chamou de baka. Então, Naruto o jogou na grama e o Akamaru terminou o serviço. Então a música volta a tocar, e Naruto foi surpreendido com um beijo da Sakura. Como ele estava na beira da piscina, os dois tropeçam e caem na piscina, depois todo mundo se joga na piscina também. Minato e Kushina chegam e se deparam com aquela bagunça.

- Esses jovens...- Diz Kushina.

- Kushina..Hoje é festa, vamos participar também.

Eles então entram na festa e colocam todo mundo pra dançar (de novo XD). Sasuke ia pegar seu celular, mas alguém o tira da sua mão. Era Karin.

- Yo Sasuke-kun... - Karin disse timidamente.

- K-Karin? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim ver o meu amor - Ela então abraça Sasuke, e depois se afasta - O que é isso? Xixi de cachorro? Eca!

- Er..Isso não importa...

- Então vem comigo - Karin puxou Sasuke pela gravata.

Eles saíram da mansão. A festa já havia acabado, e todos começaram a sair. Neji e Hinata foram os últimos a sair. Eles então saíram de mãos dadas, cada um com um belo sorriso no rosto.

**Continua...**


End file.
